Missions in GTA Vice City
This is a list of missions in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Story Missions Introduction * In The Beginning...: After escaping an ambushed drug deal with Vance brothers, drive to the Ocean View Hotel. Sonny Forelli * An Old Friend: Call Sonny Forelli. Ken Rosenberg * The Party: Meet Juan Cortez at a party on his yacht, where you are introduced to Ricardo Diaz, and then take Mercedes Cortez over to The Pole Position Club. * Back Alley Brawl: Kill Leo Teal and then visit Ammu-Nation with Lance Vance. * Jury Fury: Intimidate two jury members in Giorgio Forelli's fraud trial. * Riot: Cause a riot to bankrupt a delivery company. Avery Carrington * Four Iron: Kill Avery's business rival at the Leaf Links country club. * Demolition Man: Blow up a building using an RC helicopter. Juan Cortez * Treacherous Swine: Chase Gonzales out of his penthouse in Vice Point and kill him for leaking information. * Mall Shootout: Meet up with Pierre La Ponce at the North Point Mall, escape French military intelligence operatives, and chase and kill Pierre, retrieving some stolen military technology. * Guardian Angels: After collecting some special firepower from the multi-storey car park in Washington Beach and meeting Lance Vance, protect Ricardo Diaz from the Haitians in a drug deal with the Cubans and collect his money. Ricardo Diaz * The Chase: Chase one of Diaz's dealers, who has been skimming from him, to his hideout on Prawn Island. * Phnom Penh '86: Kill the dealer and his associates while flying in a helicopter, and then retrieve the stolen money from the mansion on Prawn Island. * The Fastest Boat: Steal a speedboat from the boatyard. * Supply & Demand: Complete a drug deal before other prospective buyers can purchase the goods, and then take out all of the gunmen in a speedboat chase. Avery Carrington * Two Bit Hit: Disguise as a Cuban gang member and ambush the funeral of a Haitian gang lieutenant, killing his successor to start a gang war between the Cubans and the Haitians. Juan Cortez * Sir, Yes Sir!: Hijack an army tank and deliver it to a lockup before the tank explodes. Kent Paul * Death Row: Save Lance Vance from Ricardo Diaz's men at the junkyard, and then take him to the hospital before he bleeds out. Lance Vance ''' * Rub Out: Infiltrate Diaz's mansion with Lance and kill Ricardo Diaz. '''Juan Cortez * All Hands on Deck!: Help Juan Cortez escape French military intelligence on his yacht. Lance Vance * Shakedown: Intimidate shop owners at the North Point Mall into paying protection money. * Bar Brawl: Drive DBP Security out of Ocean Beach. * Cop Land: Blow up a store in the mall while posing as a cop. Umberto Robina * Stunt Boat Challenge: Complete a boat race. * Cannon Fodder: Steal a drug shipment. * Naval Engagement: Ambush a drug deal between the Sharks and the Haitians. Auntie Poulet * Juju Scramble: Collect several packages full of "juju" scattered around Little Haiti. * Bombs Away!: Drop bombs on Cuban drug dealers using RC planes. * Dirty Lickin's: Snipe dead some Cuban gang members before they beat the Haitians in a street fight. Umberto Robina * Trojan Voodoo: Infiltrate and blow up a Haitian drug factory. Love Fist * Love Juice: Buy drugs for the band and bring Mercedes Cortez to Love Fist's studio. * Psycho Killer: Kill an obsessed stalker. Mitch Baker * Alloy Wheels of Steel: Win a bike race around Downtown Vice City. * Messing with the Man: Cause havoc on the streets to prove yourself to Mitch. * Hog Tied: Retrieve Mitch's stolen Angel from the Sharks. Love Fist * Publicity Tour: Drive around in the band's limo while Love Fist defuses a bomb planted by the obsessed stalker. Print Works * Cap the Collector: Kill the collectors taxing your businesses. Tommy Vercetti * Keep Your Friends Close…: Kill Lance Vance and Sonny Forelli. Asset Missions Note: In order to unlock the final missions in the story line, it is necessary to buy at least six asset properties, one of which must be the Print Works, and complete their respective missions. Phil Cassidy's place does not count towards this six. Once this is accomplished, assuming Cop Land has also been completed, the penultimate mission Cap the Collector is unlocked. Boatyard *Checkpoint Charlie: Recover drug packages scattered across the ocean. Cherry Popper Ice Cream Factory * Distribution: Sell drugs to the people of Vice City from the cover of an ice cream van. After selling to 50 customers, the mission is completed. The Pole Position Club * Enjoy a private dance in the back room. After spending $ 300, the mission is completed. Sunshine Autos * Sunshine Autos Import Garage: Steal cars to complete the lists. InterGlobal Film Studio * Recruitment Drive: Recruit Candy Suxxx and Mercedes Cortez for the production of a pornographic film. * Dildo Dodo: Drop fliers advertising the film a Skimmer seaplane. * Martha's Mug Shot: Acquire incriminating pictures of Alex Shrub. * G-Spotlight: Arrange a huge publicity stunt involving a rooftop spotlight. Kaufman Cabs * V.I.P.: Deliver a fare to the airport. * Friendly Rivalry: Destroy three cabs from a rival company. * Cabmaggedon: Survive the rival cab company's retaliation and take out their leader. Print Works * Spilling the Beans: Raid a ship in the docks and extract information on counterfeit plates from the head of the Vice City Triads. * Hit the Courier: Kill the courier and steal the counterfeit plates. Malibu Club * No Escape?: Break Cam Jones out of jail. * The Shootist: Beat Phil Cassidy in a shooting contest. * The Driver: Beat Hilary King in a street race. * The Job: Rob the El Banco Corrupto Grande bank. Phil Cassidy * Gun Runner: Kill the gun runner Pedro Garcia and collect weapons for Phil. * Boomshine Saigon: Rush Phil Cassidy to a surgeon. Vice Street Racer The player's entrance fee represents a wager in the purse against three NPC drivers - win to quadruple your investment. * Terminal Velocity: Race around Escobar International Airport to win $ 400 for each $ 100 entry. * Ocean Drive: Race around Ocean Beach to win $ 2,000 for each $ 500 entry. * Border Run: Race around Little Haiti and Little Havana to win $ 4,000 for each $ 1,000 entry. * Capital Cruise: Race around Ocean Beach, Washington Beach and Vice Point to win $ 8,000 for each $ 2,000 entry. * Tour!: Race around Washington Beach and Vice Point to win $ 20,000 for each $ 5,000 entry. * V.C. Endurance: Race around all of Vice City to win $ 40,000 for each $ 10,000 entry. Pay Phone Missions 'Mr. Black ' * Road Kill: Assassinate Carl Pearson. * Waste the Wife: Assassinate Mrs. Dawson. * Autocide: Assassinate Mike Griffin, Dick Tanner, Franco Carter, Marcus Hammond, Nick Kong and Charlie Dilson. * Check Out at the Check In: Assassinate a businessman at the airport and deliver a briefcase he's carrying to the Downtown Ammu-Nation. * Loose Ends: Sabotage a deal between the Sharks and the FBI. Hyman Memorial Stadium Missions * Hotring: Win a stock car race. * Bloodring: Win a demolition derby. * Dirtring: Complete a bike obstacle course. Sparrow Missions *Complete all four Chopper Checkpoints. Off-Road Missions * PCJ Playground: Collect 24 checkpoints in the alleyways of Ocean Beach using a PCJ-600. * Cone Crazy: Collect five checkpoints on the top of multi-storey car park in Washington Beach|Washington Beach multistory car lot without hitting any traffic cones. * Trial by Dirt: Collect checkpoints around the dirt track in Downtown Vice City using a Sanchez. * Test Track: Collect checkpoints around the dirt track in Downtown Vice City using a Landstalker. Remote Controlled Vehicle Missions * RC Bandit Race: Win an RC car race. * RC Baron Race: Win an RC plane race. * RC Raider Pickup: Recover checkpoints with an RC helicopter. Other Missions *Game Introductions *Paramedic Complete Level 12 to achieve infinite sprint. Required for 100%. *Shooting Range: Get a score of at least 45 points in the Ammu-Nation shooting range challenge. Required for 100%. *Firefighter Complete level 12 to achieve fire-proof. Required for 100%. *Heists *Pizza Boy Complete Level 10 to increase maximum health to 150. Required for 100%. *Robberies: Hold up 15 storekeepers for cash in register. Required for 100%. *Taxi Driver Complete 100 fares to achieve hydraulic jump capability when horn is blown. Required for 100%. *Vigilante Complete Level 12 to increase maximum armor to 150. Required for 100%. *Chaperone... Unimplemented side mission. See also *100% Completion in GTA Vice City *Category:Missions in GTA Vice City es:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City pl:Misje w GTA Vice City pt:Missões do GTA Vice City ru:Миссии в GTA Vice City zh:侠盗猎车手：罪恶都市中的任务 Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City